<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальное укрытие by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266985">Идеальное укрытие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Surprise Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракула, конечно, любил общество. Но иногда хотелось просто полежать на кровати, помечтать о чём-то своём — словом, отдохнуть от людей, монстров и в особенности от Джонатана.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальное укрытие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для вампира, прожившего в этом бренном мире несколько сотен лет, Дракула был ещё крепок. Он не был старым по меркам бессмертных, но уже чувствовал приближение усталости, свойственной престарелым.<br/>	      Дело в том, что уже даже в родном доме граф не мог нормально отдохнуть. С тех самых пор, как в замке поселился Джонатан, а отель официально открылся для людей, мест для уединения катастрофически не хватало.<br/>	      Дракула, конечно, любил общество. Но иногда хотелось просто полежать на кровати, помечтать о чём-то своём — словом, отдохнуть от людей, монстров и в особенности от Джонатана.<br/>	      Зять больше всего доставал своего бедного родственника. Успев стать его помощником, Джонатан собачкой бегал за графом, постоянно спрашивая у него совета или рассказывая об очередной технологической фигне. Дракула любил слушать об современных изобретениях, но всему есть предел, и вскоре граф желал лишь одного: найти место, куда человек не сможет забраться.<br/>	       — В подвалах посмотри, — сочувствующе (!) посоветовал ему как-то Квазамодо (!!!).<br/>	      Не придумав ничего лучше, вампир решил последовать совету. В один ясный солнечный день, когда все постояльцы давно спали, а Джонатан и Мэйвис закрылись в своей спальне, он спустился в подвалы.<br/>	      Темнота и сырость встретили Дракулу, но он не боялся ни того, ни другого и уверенно шёл вперёд. Блаженная тишина наконец-то обступила его со всех сторон.<br/>	      Одна из ниш привлекла внимание графа. Убрав свисающий на проём мох, он заглянул внутрь и понял, что нашёл его — идеальное укрытие.<br/>	       — Вы спасли меня, паучки. — Дракула, улыбнувшись, скользнул внутрь и со вздохом, полным удовольствия, растянулся на большом плоском камне посреди ниши.<br/>	      Он был рад, что нашёл это место. Здесь он полностью защищён от присутствия Джонатана. Ведь для вампира вовсе не было секретом, что зять до безумия боялся пауков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>